gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
Charged151
Charged151 has been a user on Gamefaqs since 26 October 2003. He has the Special Edition...so he is awesome! One of his past works is the Path of Endgame. It is a great story about the board's many users. You should give it a read! It likely will never be finished, but what has been said gives an amazing look at the cast of characters who were present on our beloved board before the game's release outside Japan. He also spends a lot of time updating this wiki when he feels it is needed. He likes to run lengthy polling topic that often can span many days. It is surprising what these polls have revealed about the board, such as Sacred Stones being preferred over Blazing Sword. Be on the lookout for these polls! Likes # Fire Emblem Fates Special Edition # Conducting polls # Being extremely overdramatic # Being salty about something # Collecting titles # Fire Emblem Series # Drakengard Series # Bravely Default Series # TV Tropes # Dekarus # Cobalnite # Latino_King and Endgame bickering. # Oboro # Nina Dislikes # Kinu Vote Spamming Troll # Im_Pheros # LimboStudios # Gheb # Gheb_ # Reddit Trolls # Alt/Bots Who Mess Up Polls # People Who Don't Read Rules # Pokemon Go (I'm not sorry...) # Emmeryn jokes Titles # Official Fates Board Record Keeper - ToadFan4Ever (This Topic) # Senpai - Apocrypha (This Topic) # The Rogue - Basileus15 (In response to posting the 499th and 500th post in Basileus15's''' topic just to get the last post) Charged, you rogue! # '''Mew - Cobalnite (In response to saying a topic would get to 500 posts during the 151 post) # The Appraiser - Frosslass # charged one - End_King_Peach # Charged-sama - ToadFan4Ever (This post) Past Projects # Fire Emblem GameFAQs Path of Endgame # As for characters that should reclass ASAP... ## Tsubaki (Birthright): Topic trolled to death by Reddit trolls...f*** them. ## Asama (Birthright): Yes, reclass him to a Dread Fighter/Herb Merchant ASAP. ## Felicia (All Routes): No, do not reclass Felicia ASAP. ## Mozume (Conquest): Yes, reclass her to a Bowman ASAP. ## Mozume (Birthright): Yes, reclass her to a Bowman ASAP. ## Kagerou (Birthright): No, do not reclass her ASAP. ## Camilla (Conquest): Yes, reclass her to a Wyvern Lord ASAP. ## Odin (Conquest): Yes, reclass him to Samurai ASAP. # The most despised Fire Emblem Fates character is...Pieri!!! # The Fire Emblem Fates Character people like the most is...Kinu!!! # The favorite Fire Emblem Fates Waifu is...Azura!!! # This board's favorite Fire Emblem game is...Fire Emblem Conquest!!!!!!!! # The most hated Fire Emblem Villain is...! Manfroy!!! Quotes # (In reference to Einvalt) Yep...I guess he found Azura sexy in blackface. # This sounds awful... I mean, the fanservice with the face rubbing is already too much as it is...any more pandering to the wrong crowds and...bad stuff will happen. # I don't think Pieri has that many boobs. # (In reference to Nintendo's Official Fates Poll) Also...the way the poll...was...conducted...was. ..bad...really....bad...salty...so...salty............. # So...that's it huh? One day I am peacefully trying to edit the wikia so everyone has a page and then all sorts of psycho people come into my house to torture me. Then after I successfully call for help to get all these strangers out of my house, the police come, rebind me, and beat me up no less than four times...then, after somehow escaping again, Endgame and Pieri force me to have sex with them...then, instead of being helped by the police, I am "mercy-killed" instead of saved. That, and all these people are still in my house. It is s*** like this is why people don't help each other anymore...reminds me of Drakengard levels of angst (Ending E). # (In regards to SSB4 GameFAQs board not wanting Kamui/Corrin) So salty! Not to be a sadist, but their b****ing is bliss to my ears! :) # (In reference to a stupid topic) 33 more posts... Just 33 more...and this stupid topic will die a horrible but deserved death. How this topic managed to get this many posts is a testament to the fact GameFAQs transforms cancer into power... Random Trivia # Charged151...is...the...master...of...ellipses... # He is actually not bothered by Endgame as much as other users are. # Despite it being forced on many Fire Emblem fans, Charged151 couldn't care less about efficiency runs, although grinding is seen by him as a waste of time. # FloraTheMaid has blown him a kiss. Lucky guy! # He was not involved with the Awakening board much and only made occasional visits to the Echoes board, but he was a consistent presence on the Fates Conquest board and is also a consistent presence on the Three Houses board! Topic Archive (???) # http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72845326 # http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72886647 # http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72911245 # http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72914331 # http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72918844 # http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72947321 # http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/114533-fire-emblem-fates-conquest/72981111 # http://gfaqsfef.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem_GameFAQs_Path_of_Endgame Category:GameFAQs User